


Reste pendant la nuit

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [164]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: After Man United y'all know, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Julian est déprimé après le match face à Manchester United, Presnel essaye d'être là.





	Reste pendant la nuit

Reste pendant la nuit

  
Julian ne savait pas pourquoi il était tant affecté par cette défaite, mais il commençait à se détester pour ne pas être capable de se remettre droit dans ses bottes. Cette défaite face à Manchester United l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne l'avait cru, et c'était vraiment ennuyant de ne pas pouvoir arrêter de déprimer. Quand il jouait les matches avec le PSG, il n'avait plus envie de continuer de se battre, il avait perdu toute sa volonté, et Julian n'avait aucun moyen de l'expliquer, il était fichu dans une abîme de désespoir. À l'entraînement, Draxler voulait fuir le plus de monde pour ne pas avoir à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait plus la force de supporter les défaites... Il voyait bien que Thomas et ses coéquipiers s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais Julian n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer par rapport au mal qui l'accablait. Presnel essayait de le réconforter à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Julian lui faisait quelques sourires avant de récupérer une balle et d'aller courir. Il s'était mis dans de beaux draps tout seul, comme un grand.

  
Un jour, Julian rentra tôt de l'entraînement, Thomas avait rapidement discuté avec lui de son problème et le comprenait, il lui avait demandé de se reposer en prenant l'après-midi. Maintenant il se retrouvait seul chez lui à ne pas savoir quoi faire, fixant son téléphone où se trouvait une photo de lui et de Presnel. Il se comportait comme un abruti depuis le match face à United, et il n'arriverait probablement jamais à sortir de son propre cercle vicieux de peine. Au moins il retournerait bientôt en équipe nationale pour en parler avec Joshua et d'autres (il était toujours triste que Thomas, Mats et Jérôme ne soient plus convoqués en équipe nationale par Löw). Aux environs de 19 heures, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Julian prit une minute entière pour se décider, avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir. Il n'était pas surpris.

  
''Julian j'avais peur mon pote, je croyais que t'étais malade, ou même qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !'' Presnel s'exclama entre le prenant dans ses bras, Julian ne dit rien à son action, son cœur se réchauffant peu à peu

''Pres...'' Julian soupira, il ne savait pas quoi dire

''Wow t'as l'air vraiment fatigué, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu te reposes ?'' Presnel ferma la porte derrière eux en l'emmenant vers sa chambre, Julian ne lui demanderait pas comment il savait où aller, mais ça avait un caractère plutôt effrayant

''Presnel... Calme-toi.''

''Non, je veux que tu te sentes mieux, et pour cela, tu dois te reposer et donc dormir.''

  
Julian savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à débattre avec Presnel, alors il se laissa faire, Kimpembe avait raison, il voulait dormir. Il s'allongea dans son lit sans rien dire, Presnel plaçant les couvertures sur lui en continuant de parler. Julian commença à bailler alors que Presnel commençait à chantonner un air qu'il connaissait plutôt bien depuis la coupe du monde. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit mais il saisit le poignet de Presnel alors que celui-ci était sur le point de repartir.

  
''Reste cette nuit.'' Julian murmura en fermant les yeux, il ne voulait plus s'écarter de ses coéquipiers, il voulait se sortir de cette situation de dépression pour revenir à son meilleur niveau...

  
Fin


End file.
